(Peach) With You - reupload
by Suika Rii
Summary: Ketika pada akhirnya Mark bisa berduaan dengan Donghyuk. "Hyung, nanti ceritakan padaku seperti apa rasanya, ok" -Markhyuk -AU -NCT - reupload couse kesalahan teknis sebelumnya. Enjoy


**With You**

 _ **(Peach)**_

Mark Lee (Minhyung)

Lee Donghyuk (Haechan)

NCT FanFiction

Ketika akhirnya Mark bisa berduaan dengan Donghyuk. "hyung, nanti ceritakan padaku seperti apa rasanya, ok?"

0

0

0

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran berbunyi nyaring. Seketika suasana sekolah yang hening berganti menjadi suasana yang ricuh. Beberapa siswa/I dengan kecepatan angin berhamburan keluar kelas. Ingin segera berlari dari tempat yang -sebagian dari- mereka sebut neraka dunia.

Begitu pun dengan Mark.

Tak peduli siapapun yang ia tabrak, tak peduli siapapun yang menerikinya, Mark tetap memacu langkahnya cepat menuju lantai dua gedung sekolahnya. Lantai di mana para _hoobae_ bertanggar. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Donghyuk-nya. Mengajak si manis untuk pulang bersamanya dan Mark tidak ingin keduluanan Jeno tentunya.

Oh sial, sepertinya Mark belum cukup beruntung.

Beberapa meter di depan, Mark melihat Jeno dan Donghyuk berdiri berhadapan dengan posisi Donghyuk yang memunggunginya. Mark tak berniat mendekat. Ia hanya melihat dari kejauhuan. Sepertinya mereka berdua sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Terlihat begitu serius, membuat Mark mendengus jadinya.

Secara tak sengaja pandangan mata Mark dan Jeno bertemu. Dengan nafas yang masih memburu, Mark melempar tatapan kekesalan yang tak dapat dibendungnya pada Jeno. Mark kesal karena kalah cepat dari si sipit itu lagi. Sementara Jeno tersenyum penuh kemenangan di sana. Senyumnya terlihat manis, sangat malah, tapi jangan tertipu, senyum itu penuh dengan kesombongan diri.

Kemudian Mark melihat Jeno membisikkan sesuatu pada Donghyuk. Jika di lihat dari sudut pandang Mark saat ini, posisi Jeno yang berbisik lebih terlihat seperti Jeno hendak mencium Donghyuk dari pada berbisik. Sungguh dekat dan intim. Mark mengumpat "sialan kau sipit" untuk agedan yang ini. Kemudian kekesalan Mark bertambah berkali lipat ketika Jeno dan Donghyuk mulai berjalan menuruni tangga. Tangan sialan Jeno yang putih itu nyampir di pinggang Donghyuk saat mereka berjalan. Bahkan Mark jarang melakukan itu pada Donghyuk tapi Jeno dengan beraninya melakukan hal itu. Sial. Mark menendang tempat sampah yang tak berdosa untuk pelampiasan kesalnya.

Ijinkan Mark memenggal kepala Jeno setelah ini.

Sambil mendumel, Mark mengikuti kedua _hoobae_ -nya yang berjalan beberapa meter di depannya. Mencoba mencari kesempatan untuk menculik Donghyuk dari Jeno. Hatinya benar-benar tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Donghyuk terlihat begitu nyaman saat bercerita dengan si sipit Jeno di sana. Mereka terlihat menikmati pembicaraan yang entah apa itu. Mark jadi cemburu –kalau mau tahu.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Mark ikut nimbrung di obrlan mereka. Menyelip di antara keduanya dan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menjauhkan Donghyuk dari si sipit Jeno. Tapi tidak. Ia akan di abaikan oleh dua sosok itu nanti- atau parahnya Donghyuk akan marah padanya sepeti kemarin ketika ia ikut nimbrung di pembicaraan Jeno dan Donghyuk tentang tugas biologi. Donghyuk tidak suka pembicaraannya diganggu. Dan entah dengan alasan apa, Donghyuk sangat sering memarahi Mark jika itu berhubungan dengan Jeno. Si kulit tan itu tak akan segan mendiami Mark jika Mark melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Jeno.

Sekarang pertanyaannya, siapa sebenarnya kekasih Donghyuk? Mark atau Jeno yang selalu ia bela? Mark sedih memikirkan pertanyaan itu.

"Hyung, wajahmu sangat jelek" kata Jeno tersenyum. Jeno dan Donghyuk sudah berhenti di ujung gerbang sekolah. Mereka seperti menunggu Mark berjalan medekat pada mereka. "apa benar kau Mark lee yang populer itu, hyung?" sambung Jeno lagi masih dengan senyum yang kata banyak orang bak malaikat tapi bagi Mark adalah senyum iblis terkejam.

"diam kau" saut Mark berusaha sedingin mungkin. Bukannya gentar, Jeno malah tertawa meremehkan.

"dia cemburu" Jeno berkata pada Donghyuk yang mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat wajah Mark yang tak sedap dipandang. "Mark hyung cemburu karena ia pikir kau akan pulang dengan ku lagi hari ini" jelas Jeno lagi pada Donghyuk. Membuat Mark benar-benar ingin memenggal kepala Jeno sekarang juga. Sungguh, Jeno tak harus menyebarkan aibnya pada Donghyuk.

"benarkah hyung?" tanya Donghyuk memastikan. "aku bermaksud pulang bersamamu hari ini, Jeno hanya mengantar sampai gerbang saja." tangan Donghyuk bergerak ke kening Mark yang masih berkerut. Kedua jari telunjuknya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri secara berlawanan. Membuat gerakan seolah ia sedang menyetrikan kening berkurut itu.

"jangan cemburu pada Jeno, ok" Donghyuk membujuk dengan nada lembut. Lalu secepat kedipan mata Donghyuk menyematkan ciuman ringan di pipi Mark. Seketika itu pula suasana hati Mark berubah. Rasa kesalnya, amarahnya, cemburunya terbang entah kemana. Perlahan sudut bibirnya terangkat untuk sebuah senyum kecil.

"wah lihat, betapa berpengaruhnya ciuman Donghyuk padamu, Hyung" ucap Jeno sambil geleng-geleng tak percaya. Ingat betul beberapa menit lalu wajah Mark yang cemburu itu sangat jelek dipandang. Kali ini Mark tidak bisa menahan kekesalan. Dengan sigap digerakkannya kakinya untuk sebuah tendangan di bokong Jeno.

"dasar sepupu sialan" desis Mark yang malah dihadiahkan Donghyuk sebuah cubitan menyengat di sisi perutnya.

"kau ini kasar sekali Mark" lihat, Donghyuk membela Jeno kan. Bahkan Donghyuk melupakan embel-embel Hyung-nya juga. "dia itu sepupumu, kau tidak harus cemburu dengannya. Kasihan Jeno kau tendang Mark" kata Donghyuk lagi yang membuat Mark memutarkan bola matanya jengah. Sementara Jeno di sana tertawa penuh kemenangan. 3:1. Mark kalah dari Jeno lagi- dan hal itu merusak harga dirinya.

"ayo aku antar kau pulang" kata Mark yang langsung menarik tangan Donghyuk dalam genggamannya. Meninggalkan Jeno yang melambaikan tangan sambil berkata "bye" dan tersenyum sangat manis. Yah, sangat manis tapi sayang, sangat menyebalkan pula.

.

.

.

Sejauh mereka berjalan, Mark tak melepas genggaman tangannya. ini sudah hampir setengah perjalanan dan Donghyuk mulai merasa tak nyaman. Bukan tidak suka dengan apa yang Mark lakukan, hanya saja minggu ini sudah memasuki minggu penghujung musim gugur. Udara menjadi sangat dingin dan Donghyuk merasa tangannya sudah mati rasa karena dingin yang membekukan. Ingin rasanya ia menyembunyikan tangan kirinya di dalam kantung jaket tebalnya seperti halnya tangan kanannya.

"hyung dingin" bisik Donghyuk berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Mark. tapi bukannya lepas, genggaman tangan itu semakin kuat. "Hyung..." rajuk Donghyuk kemudian.

Mark menggarakkan tangannya untuk masuk ke dalam kantung jaketnya dengan tangan Donghyuk masih dalam genggamannya. Di dalam sana, Mark mencoba menggerakan ibu jarinya untuk mengelus punggung tangan Donghyuk yang terasa begitu dingin. "apa ini sudah cukup hangat?" kata Mark menatap lurus pada mata Donghyuk. Donghyuk tak menjawab, ia hanya menghembuskan nafasnya. Membiarkan Mark melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya.

Langkah mereka kembali bergulir. Baik Mark ataupun Donghyuk sama sekali tak berniat memulai pembicaraan. Membiarkan diri mereka tenggelam dalam kesunyian. Cukup dengan tangan mereka yang saling genggam di dalam sana yang berkomunikasi. Saling menggenggam dan saling mengelus. Sesekali Mark tersenyum pada Donghyuk yang dibalas Donghyuk dengan senyum pula. Hingga ketika mereka hampir sampai, Mark memecah kesunyian.

"aku tidak ingin kau pulang sebenarnya" kata Mark menghentikan langkahnya. Donghyuk ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Wajahnya penuh tanya menatap Mark di sebelahnya. "aku masih ingin bersama dengan mu" lanjut Mark sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Mark terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya hingga jarang sekali bersama Donghyuk seperti ini. Ketika ada kesempatan, waktu yang mereka dapatkan hanya sebentar, 20 menitan mungkin?

"terlambat hyung, rumahku hanya berjarak beberapa langkah lagi" Donghyuk tak peka, ia melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun Mark kembali membuat Donghyuk menghentikan langkahnya. Donghyuk dengan malas melihat pada Mark, lalu berujar "besok kita bertemu lagi, ok?" Donghyuk mencoba meyakinkan Mark. dilihatnya Mark hanya menghembuskan nafasnya putus asa lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Setelah sampai di depan pekarangan rumah Donghyuk, Mark dengan berat hati melepas genggaman tangannya. Donghyuk melihat kearah Mark untuk sebuah senyum perpisahan. Mark hanya membalas senyum itu seadaan. Wajahnya terlihat sedih. Belum rela harus berpisah dengan Donghyuk hari ini. bye Mark hyung ujar Donghyuk dengan senyum lembarnya yang manis.

"wajah mu memang jelek seperti yang Jeno katakan" Donghyuk mendumal tak suka dengan raut wajah Mark yang sedih. Sebenarnya Donghyuk heran dengan sifat Mark hari ini, ia terlihat seperti anak-anak yang sedang merajuk pada ibunya. Mungkin mood Mark sedang tidak baik hari ini, pikirnya kemudian.

"masuk lah, di luar dingin" kata Mark dengan mimik yang tak tertebak. Donghyuk hanya berdehem untuk menjawab lalu bergerak cepat untuk mencium sudut bibir Mark. Mark cukup kaget dengan perlakuan Donghyuk yang tiba-tiba tapi segera menormalkan ekspresinya agar Donghyuk tak melihatnya. Perkataan Jeno di gerbang sekolah tadi memang benar. Ciuman Donghyuk begitu berpegaruh pada dirinya.

Donghyuk baru membalik tubuhnya untuk berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya saat Mark memanggil namanya. Namun saat Donghyuk bertanya, "ada apa hyung?" Mark hanya tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Tak tahu mengapa ia memanggil Donghyuk tadi. Tidak ada yang ingin ia katakan sebenarnya.

"besok aku akan menjemputmu pukul dua, ok?" Mark tersenyum canggung. Donghyuk hanya mengangguk dan membalik punggungnya lagi. Membuka pintu rumah dan hilang di baliknya.

Mark masih merindukan Donghyuk-nya.

.

.

.

Kalau ada yang lebih menyebalkan lagi dari seorang Jeno si sipit sialan yang selalu dapat pembelaan dari Donghyuk, maka mereka adalah hyung-nya dan kedua anjing berliur menjijikan miliknya.

Bukan Mark mengekang Donghyuk untuk tidak boleh berinteraksi dengan yang lain, bukan, Mark tidak sekejam itu. Hanya saja, Mark tak habis pikir ketika acara kencannya dengan Donghyuk yang sudah direncanakan jauh-jauh hari batal hanya karena Minhyuk hyung akan pindah ke kanada.

Lalu di mana letak masalahnya? Letak masalahnya ada pada Donghyuk yang begitu menyayangi D dan G dua anjing peliharaan Minhyuk- sampai ia ingin menghabiskan hari ini untuk bermain bersama mereka sebelum akhirnya kedua anjing serebian hasky itu terbang bersama majikannya minggu depan. Sungguh menyebalkan.

Jika Mark kalah dari Jeno yang memang berwajah tampan, Mark pikir hal itu masih bisa ditoleransi. Tapi jika ia kalah dari dua ekor anjing dengan liur yang menjijikan Mark pikir harga dirinya benar-benar tersakiti.

"kau merusak semua hyung" Mark berkata dengan nada putus asa. Wajahnya terlihat sedih memandang Donghyuk yang sedang asik bermain dengan D dan G di pekarangan belakang rumah mereka. Mengabaikan Mark bahkan sesaat sampainya ia di rumah Mark.

"apa? Kau sedang bertengkar dengan Donghyuk?" kurang peka, Minhyuk hanya memandang wajah adiknya dengan kerut di kening. Ini masih pagi dan wajah Mark benar-benat tidak bersahabat. Terlihat begitu muram seperti TV zaman dulu yang tidak berwarna.

"seharusnya kau tidak membawa Donghyuk ke sini sepagi ini"

"memangnya ada apa? Aku hanya menelpon Donghyuk malam tadi untuk berpamitan dan Donghyuk bilang ingin menemui D dan G untuk terakhir kalinya. Jadi aku menjemputnya dan membawanya kemari pagi ini" tanpa beban, Minhyuk berkata. "lagi pula setelah ku pikir-pikir, mungkin D dan G akan merindukan Donghyuk nanti, jadi biarkan mereka membuat kenangan indah bersama hari ini" lanjut Minhyuk setelah menyeruput kopinya.

"kenangan indah _asshole"_ desis Mark sepelan mungkin agar Minhyuk tidak mendengar umpatannya. "kau bisa meninggalkan D dan G di sini kalau tak ingin mereka bersedih karena pisah dari Donghyuk" saran Mark yang malah membuat Minhyuk berbidik nyeri. Hafal betul kalau Mark sangat abai dengan kedua anjingnya. Mark itu suka pada kucing atau kelinci bukan anjing, apalagi yang sejenis serebian hasky.

"aku tidak akan membiarkan D dan G mati di tanganmu, _kunyuk"_ Minhyuk tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada kedua anjingnya jika ia meninggalkan mereka pada Mark. Mungkin kedua anjing kesayangannya itu akan mati karena keracunan.

"terserah" Mark jengah memandang Donghyuk yang terlihat sangat ceria ketika bermain bersama kedua anjing menyebalkan itu. Ia memilih beranjak masuk ke dalam rumahnya dari pada mendumal di sana. Mungkin menonton TV bisa menghilangkan amarahnya. Lagi pula acara repper kesayangannya sebentar lagi akan tayang. Walau itu siaran ulangnya sih.

Sudah pukul dua siang saat Mark mulai bosan dengan acara menonton TV nya. Donghyuk benar-benar melupakannya dan masih asik bermain di halaman belakang. Terdengar suara tawa Donghyuk yang begitu bahagia. Mark hanya menghembuskan nafas dalamnya. Jika boleh jujur, Mark merasa senang jika Donghyuk bisa sebagia itu sebenarnya. Bermain bersama D dan G memang membuat Donghyuk melupakan masalahnya.

Seperti ketika ayah Donghyuk dirawat di rumah sakit karena penyakit jantungnya dua tahun lalu, Donghyuk sangat sedih. Ia sudah tidak memiliki ibu dan yang bisa ia harapkan di dunia ini hanya ayah dan _noona_ -nya. Jadi ketika keadaan ayahnya memburuk, Donghyuk menjadi sangat terpukul. Saat itu lah Mark mengajak Donghyuk untuk menginap di rumahnya. Tak mengijini bocah itu sendirian di rumahnya karena _noona_ -nya berada di rumah sakit untuk menunggui sang ayah. Ketika itu pula Donghyuk bertemu dengan D dan G, mereka menjadi akrab sejak saat itu secara alami. Donghyuk yang memang menyayangi hewan, serta anjing-anjing itu yang menerima keberadaan Donghyuk.

Mark menguap setelah mengingat kejadian itu. Ia mulai mengantuk karena bosan. Dengan kesadaran yang tinggal setengah, Mark mematikan TV dan beranjak menuju kamarnya. Mungkin tidur siang sebentar tak masalah, pikirnya.

.

.

.

Mark terbangun ketika ia merasa sudah terlalu lama tertidur. Saat matanya membuka, hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah Donghyuk. Bocah itu duduk di lantai dengan dagu yang menempel di permukaan tempat tidurnya. Wajah mereka berhadapan membuat Mark sedikit terkejut di awal. Sementara Donghyuk hanya tersenyum melihat mata Mark yang membuka.

"putri tidur kita sudah bangun ternyata" kata Donghyuk sambil melipat tangannya di atas tempat tidur. Mark belum merespon. Ia masih mengumpulkan nyawanya dengan mengulat kecil. "di mana D dan G?" tanya Mark yang membuat Donghyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya tak suka. Ia seperti sedang disindir dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Minhyuk hyung bilang mereka harus di bawa ke dokter untuk pemeriksaan kesehata"n kata Donghyuk dengan nada pelan. Mark sudah selesai dengan mengulat-nya. Sekarang wajahnya di hadapkan pada wajah Donghyuk. Meneliti tiap inci wajah itu tanpa bosan. "maaf aku melupakanmu, apa kau marah, hyung?" tanya Donghyuk yang balas memandangi wajah Mark. Sama tak bosannya untuk meneliti wajah di depannya.

"sudah berapa lama kau duduk di sana?" Mark tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Donghyuk. Ia sungguh tak sanggup marah dengan bocah di depannya ini. Donghyuk melirik jam dinding di sisi kamar, lalu berkata, "satu jam, _I guess_ "

"kenapa tidak membangunkan ku hm?" Mark terlihat tak suka. Tentu ia tak suka. Donghyuk menunggunya selama satu jam, pasti bocah itu bosan. Mark tidak bisa membayangkan betapa bosannya itu. "hyung terlihat nyenyak, jadi aku tidak tega membangunkanmu" Donghyuk berkata jujur. Mark ketika tidur tadi terlihat begitu nyenyak, wajahnya damai dan tenang. Seperti ia melihat hal indah dalam mimpinya.

"kemarilah" Mark menggeser tubuhnya. Mengajak Donghyuk untuk ikut berbaring bersamanya. Bocah itu menurut. Ia naik ketempat tidur dan tidur menyamping seperti yang Mark lakukan. Mereka bertatap muka. Terdiam untuk beberapa saat dengan hanya pandangan yang menjadi bahan komunikasi mereka.

"kau tidak marah hyung?" Donghyuk kembali pada pertanyannya yang belum terjawab. "kenapa aku harus marah?" ucap Mark pura-pura tak mengerti keadaan. "karena aku mengabaikanmu, mungkin?" Donghyuk menggeser tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat dengan Mark

Cukup lama Mark terdiam sebelum akhirnya berkata, "aku senang kau di sini sekarang" lalu tangan Mark terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi Donghyuk. Ia mengelus pipi itu untuk beberapa kali dengan ibu jarinya. Mark tersenyum pada si empu pipi. Entah sejak Mark sangat suka menyentuh pipi Donghyuk. Pipi itu lembut walau kadang sedikit berminyak- dan penuh. Sepertinya Donghyuk makan dengan baik hingga pipinya menggembul.

Tak butuh keraguan, Mark mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Donghyuk. Mencuri satu ciuman manis di bibir bocah itu. Donghyuk tersenyum mendapat perlakuan itu. Secara naluri, tangannya bergerak menyentuh rahang berbentuk milik Mark, mengelusnya lembut lalu mereka kembali berciuman. Ciuman yang manis dan lembut. Awalnya.

Yah awalnya, karena awal dan akhir tak selalu sama.

Tangan Mark bergeser dari tengkuk Donghyuk menuju pinggang. Di sana, tangan itu mengelus dan meremat mesrah. Bersamaan dengan itu tangan Donghyuk ikut bergeser menuju tengkuk Mark. Memijat tengkuk itu hingga membuat Mark merinding sendiri. Ciuman mereka pun semaking menuntut. Tahu benar apa yang di inginkan satu sama lain.

Mark merubah posisinya menjadi berada di atas Donghyuk. Dengan posisi ini, ia bisa lebih muda mendominasi situasi. Mark mulai meraup habis bibir Donghyuk dan menghisap bibir itu dalam. Memaksa Donghyuk untuk membuka mulutnya agar lidahnya bisa bermain di dalam sana. Mencecap setiap ruang dalam mulut Donghyuk. Mengajak lidah Donghyuk menari tanpa iringan musik.

Tangan kanan Mark tak henti memijat dan mengelus pinggang Donghyuk. Membuat si empu sedikit menggelinjang karena geli dan sensi aneh yang timbul. Sementara tangan kiri Mark menahan berat tubuhnya agar tak menimpah Donghyuk sepenuhnya. Mereka tenggelam dalam kegiatan mereka.

Donghyuk mengeluarkan suara eluhannya saat Mark mencoba menghisap lidah itu dalam mulutnya, tapi gagal. Mark belum terlalu ahli untuk yang satu ini.

"hyung, kau tidak boleh mesum pada Donghyuk" Seketika Mark bangun dari posisinya. Terkejut mendengar satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Jeno yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Sejak kapan si sipit sialan itu ada di sana? Mark terpergok.

Dengan kekesalan yang tiba-tiba meledak, Mark melempar bantal yang ada di dekatnya ke arah Jeno sambil mengumpat "sialan kau bajingan!" dengan lantang. Lemparan itu tidak terlalu baik, jadi Jeno bisa menangkap bantal itu dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. Tanpa merasa berdosa, si sipit itu malah masuk lalu duduk di bangku yang ada di depan meja belajar Mark. Matanya melengkung seperti bulan sabit karena ia tak henti tersenyum pada dua sosok yang masih duduk di tempat tidur sambil sibuk mengelap bibir meraka masing-masing dari liur akibat ciuman mereka tadi.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Donghyuk akhirnya membuka suara. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena kedapatan sedang berciuman panas dengan Mark oleh Jeno. Jeno tak langsung mejawab, ia melempar bantal di tangannya ke arah tempat tidur. Bantal itu tidak mendarat dengan baik di tempat tidur dan malah berakhir di lantai. Setelahnya ia memutar-mutar kursi belajar Mark seperti anak kecil.

"aku bertemu Minhyuk hyung di jalan, lalu dia bilang kalau kalian sedang main bersama, karena bosan aku putuskan untuk kesini dan bermain bersama kalian" Jeno masih memasang senyum manisnya. Demi tuhan, senyum itu sungguh manis namun sangat sialan pula. Sungguh tidak bohong. "tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa masuk dalam _permainan_ kalian"

Ini sindiran halus. Mark tidak terima. Ia ingin mengamuk sekarang, membakar Jeno hidup-hidup dan membiarkan bocah tengik itu pergi ke neraka. Sungguh sialan anak itu! Ia baru saja berduaan dengan Donghyuk beberapa menit setelah dilupakan hampir setengah hari lamanya karena dua anjing menyebalkan milik Minhyuk dan sekarang malah diganggu -lagi- oleh si sialan lainnya. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"baiklah aku akan pergi, kalian lanjutkan lah _permainan_ kalian, aku tidak akan bilang pada bibi, tenang saja," Jeno memberi _wink_ mematikan miliknya sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamar Mark. Menyisahkan kecanggungan di anatar Mark dan Donghyuk yang kemesraannya terganggu oleh si bangsat satu itu. "hyung, nanti ceritakan padaku seperti apa rasanya, ok?" kata Jeno menyempatkan diri berhenti di depan pintu kamar.

"dasar bocah sialan! Pergi ke neraka sana!" Mark yang kehilangan kesabaran menendang bokong Jeno hingga si sipit Jeno terdorong ke depan dengan sentakan. Syukur Jeno bisa menjaga keseimbangannya, kalau tidak, mungkin ia sudah terjerembab di lantai saat ini.

Bukannya mengadu ke sakitan, Jeno malah tertawa keras bak penyihir jahat dari dunia bawah tanah setelah Mark menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras hingga suara bum terdengar.

"sial, tendangannya sakit juga ternyat"a umpat Jeno pada akhirnya. Ia menuruni tangga sambil mengelus bokongnya yang malang.

T.E

Salam Suika Rii

Senyum Jeno itu emang manis ya guys, tapi entah dengan alasan apa aku ngeliat senyum itu kaya horror gitu. Senyumnya kaya senyum yang penuh makna kejahatan di baliknyaXD just my imaginer key~ sorry kalau ini ga terlalu bagus... I'll try my best in the next story...

Ada yang suka nohyuk di sini? Aku kepikiran buat selingan cerita nohyuk soalnyaXD atau Markno?

Thanks uda baca

Salam senyum sialan Jeno

Markhyuk jjang!

Ok I wanna say so sorry for this. kemarin aku upload cerita ini buru2, sambil kerja juga soalnya, jadi ga ku periksa lagi. so semua jadi kacau. but thanks untuk guest yang entah siapa itu dan juga kak hirudiena yang kasih saran dan masukan di review aku. jujur, kalau ga kalian yang ngereview aku ga tahu kalau tanda petiknya hilang ngga tahu knp. sekali lagi thanks. aku bakal belajar lebih banyak setelah ini. bakal lebih teliti juga, so let me give you something.. maybe like fanart or ff request? just komen or DM me via Ig:suika_rii. cuma buat ucapan terimakasih ok!


End file.
